Revolution, A Story of Survival
by Savior79
Summary: On May 2nd 2007 the power went out, cars, planes, everything. No one knows why, but the only thought in everyones minds is survival. Blake Williams and his family started there own community. But when tensions rise between them and the militia there forced to leave. They travle across The Plains Nation hoping to find safty in The Georgia Federation. But will they survive?
1. The beginning

**Day of the blackout. May 2****nd**** 2007. Fredericton, New Brunswick.**

The students patiently awaiting they end of the school day. The seconds hand moved closer and closer to the twelve. The excitement of the weekend, then it stopped, and no bell rang. "What's going on?" A young 12 year old boy, Blake Williams, said. "Shut up." A boy across the class said to the class nerd. Blake slouched back. Just then the lights began to flicker, then turned off. The room was lit by sunlight. You could hear the primary's crying all through out the school ranging from primary to 9th. "Ok kids. I'm going to just check what's going on." The teacher walks out of the room. Suddenly there's a ginormous crash and screams fill the school. The kids ran into the hallway. "Holy shit.." A boy's voice trails off looking at the other end of the hallway where a plane fell into the school, burning. You didn't need to direct kids what to do there, they ran for the nearest exit. Blake ran near the back of the pack, and was at the back when a boy shoved him into the lockers. The boy had a red face from running, his brown hair sweaty from the fire that was inching closer. The kid was tall and buff, a grade 9. "No teachers to hear you." The boy laughs wiping sweat off his face. "and no one to hear your screams," the boy kicks Blake's stomach, he coughs. The boy lifts him to his feet. "Fight like a man." he says. Blake begins to cough. "Alright." A voice from behind the grade 9 says. He turns around and gets punched in the face. The grade 9 collapses, knocked out. "C'mon." The kid says. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes, Carter Hines, the most popular kid in grade 7. "You just gonna sit there and burn, we gotta run!" He tugs Blake to his feet and they begin to run. "Were just gonna leave him?" Blake says between deep breaths. Carter looks back at the flames and the boy's body and says. "At this point it's either him or us."

**Present Day. June 22****nd**** 2018. Fredericton New Brunswick. **

Blake sat in a chair looking down the dirt road. He knows they're coming, it's taxes day. Suddenly he heard it, the sound of horse's feet beating down on the road. Blake stood when saw him, Captain Eric Reid. He was the head of the group, the Militia have come. He watched as his two friends Carter and Ethan pull the gates to our community. "Well," Eric pauses. Blake looks at him. "Where is it?" Blake continue to glare at him. "The taxes god damn it! You know I hate waiting." Eric yells. "Look your gonna have to wait just a little longer, we don't have the food yet." Blake scratches my brown flipped hair. "Wait?!" Eric draws his long sword, his team does to. "We've given you to, to much time already. Either we get our food," he pauses putting the sword to Blake's neck. "or I swear to god your blood will be splattered on this dirt." The entire community is watching. "Then your gonna have to pull that blade across my throat 'cause I'd rather die then let you eat." Blake says not showing fear. "I suggest you put that sword away." Ethan stands holding a loaded bow, he's average height and has curly dark brown hair. A man from the Militia puts his hands inside the horse and carriage. He pulls a gun out, in the blink of an eye an arrow enters the man's neck. In shock Eric stares, Blake kicks him away and pulls his 2 short swords out. He swings at Eric, Eric rolls away landing in the man's blood. In the back Carter's short sword gets hit out of his hand, a Militia solider runs at him. Carter trips him to the ground and draws a dagger from his belt loop and jabs it in the man's skull. Blake, distracted by what just happened, doesn't notice Eric jump into the carriage, along with some others. By the time he does Eric is to far away to catch up. "Damn it!" Blake screams. "Blake," His dad, James Williams, puts his hand on Blake's back. Blake walks away knowing what he is going to say. There wanted now, they have to leave.

**Week after the blackout. May 9****th**** 2007. Fredericton, New Brunswick.**

"Dad," a young Blake Williams walks up to his dad. "Why do you have that?" James holds a small pistol while a crash comes from downstairs. James holds his finger to his mouth signalling Blake to be quite. James walks downstairs holding the gun and looks into the kitchen, "Cole?" James asks a bald man searching through there cabinets. "James? Oh god, I..I thought this place was abandoned, I'm so sorry, I'll put it back." Cole says. "It's ok, why don't you stay for awhile?" James asks. "Really?" Cole stands up just in time to block a bullet heading for James. Cole collapses. James and Blake duck for cover, Kathy (Blake's mother) runs downstairs covering her long blonde hair, along with Carter. "The Militia." James says cursing the name under his breath. "We see the gun." A voice yells. "Come out and hand it over, no one else has to die!" "Follow me." James says crawling his way to the back door. "James!" Cole yells dying. "James, don't you dare go out that back.." Cole's voice is cut off by a gunshot. There is a bullet hole in Cole's head. "Run!" James says leading his family out the back door. Waiting there is Captain Eric Reid.


	2. Family Ties

**Month after the blackout. June 4****th**** 2007. Fredericton, New Brunswick.**

"Why are we running?" Blake asks his dad who is sprinting holding Blake's hand. Kathy and Carter close behind, the bandits not far behind them. "Because those are bad guys." James says running in-between breaths. They continue running until Kathy screams and falls to the ground, she tripped. "Run." James tells Blake and Carter while running back to Kathy, he picks her up and holds her hand until he gets stolen by the bandits. One bandit, around 19, with short, greasy blonde hair holds a knife to her neck. "Go ahead." The he laughs. Looking at James who removes his revolver from his pocket. "Shoot." He continues to mock James, James raises his gun. "Let her go and no one gets hurt." James says shaking. "You know what I don't think you have the balls to old man." The blonde man says. Suddenly a 18 year old boy comes from a bush looking at the bandit and James. "Mark." He says looking at the blonde 19 year old, defiantly not a brother, a friend most likely. "What Ethan?" He says wheezing. Ethan moves his long curly hair from his eyes. "They have kids and we have more then enough supplies to keep us going to Saint-John. Let her go." "But Ethan," Mark whines sarcastically, "This is just fun." "Mark," Ethan loads his bow and points it at Mark. "Let them go." Ethan says. "What are you going to do Ethan? Go ahead, shoot, then where will you be?" Mark laughs. Sweat pours from Ethan's face. Suddenly there's a bang, Mark collapses, A man with blue eyes, white skin, brown hair and is dressed in a Militia uniform. Stands on the road holding a smoking gun. "Ian?" James stands up. Ian presses his finger to his lips and walks away.

**Present day. June 23****rd**** 2018. Fredericton, New Brunswick. **

"We leave today and head for The Georgia Federation." Blake says throwing his pack over his shoulder. "Ready?" He asks the group of 6 (including himself.) They nod. The group consists of an archer Ethan Adams, 2 medics Kate Jacobson, and Kathy Williams. Leaving Carter, James and Blake as there fighters. "Wait." Kate stops, "I forgot my pack." "Alright we'll wait right here." Carter yells. Kate runs, her blonde hair flows as she does. After 20 minutes of waiting Carter finally speaks up. "She should be back by now, I'm going to go check on her." He stands up. "Wait," Blake says, "If your going were all going." Carter just nods and leads them into there old community. They see a carriage, they know right away who's there, the militia. "Damn it." Carter cruces under his breath ducking and moving off the side of the road, the group follows. "She's in there." Carter says. "Well obviously, they didn't ship her to The Munro Republic." Ethan jokes with him. "Alright, I'm going to scout the area from over there." Blake points to a pile of bushes, he slowly crawls his way over. He sits up and looks over the bush. His group can only watch as a militia soldier smacks him over the back of the head with a club. Blake's body hit's the ground with a thud. Just as the soldier opens his mouth to call for help with the body an arrow enters his neck and he collapses. Ethan reloads his bow and crawls to Blake's body. "Unconscious." Ethan says. "Then someone has to stay with him." Carter says. "I will." Blake's mom Kathy says. "Are you sure?" James asks her, she nods. "Alright let's go." Ethan says.

Ethan, James and Carter move along ducking for cover where ever they can. James rounds a corner running straight into 3 Militia soldiers! He stabs ones stomach with his long sword and begins to sword fight the other two. He's out numbered and struggling to keep up with the two. Suddenly one falls to the ground coughing hysterically. Blood pours from his mouth. The soldier who's still alive looks at his friend, James takes the opportunity and stabs the soldier, he collapses, dead. Carter rips his thrown dagger out of the of the dead soldier. Suddenly you can hear Eric's voice. "Hands up." He says holding a loaded gun to the back of James' head. "Shit." Ethan quietly says under his breath.

**3 months after the blackout. June 4****th**** 2007. Fredericton, New Brunswick.**

Ethan swallows a piece of chicken then gives the rest to Carter and Blake. "Why don't you go wait for us under that tree." Ethan says. Carter and Blake sit under the tree joking and laughing. Ethan then looks at James. "Were out of water." Ethan says seriously. "Here." Suddenly a full water bottle lands at Ethan's feet. He looks into the face of Ian who holds a gun to Ethan's face. He wears a Militia uniform with a pin on it. It reads, "Sgt. I Williams." "Ian?" James stands up and gets kicked right back down to the ground. Ethan reaches for his bow. "Looking for something?" Ian laughs holding Ethan's bow, in a blink of an eye Ian snaps it. "Hey!" Ethan stands up Ian shoots his gun in the air, Ethan backs down. Ian puts the tip of his gun to James' head and laughs, "We have a lot of catching up to do," Ian pauses and smiles, "Brother."


End file.
